Adagio
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot:Lime: "¡Ah, el amor! ¡El amor que enceguece al idiota, que valentona al cobarde y que pierde al que se encapricha! El amor los forzó a permanecer ahí, encerrados en aquella habitación, en aquél lugar inimaginable. El amor los obligó a ocultar su secreto en lo más profundo de sus almas." Pareja crack... O no tan crack...


_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí VicPin cayéndoles con un fanfic tipo lime cuya pareja protagonista es un misterio :). ¿Quiénes son? ;D Les invito a leerla con tranquilidad y con esta hermosa pieza llamada "Adagio" de la suite "Concierto de Aranjuez" del compositor español Joaquín Rodrigo. Aquí les dejo el link de youtube para que lo escuchen: watch?v=e9RS4biqyAc.**_

_**Sin más qué decirles, excepto que South Park pertenece a Trey y a Matt XD.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Adagio.**

Dos pares de manos se entrelazan en medio de la noche. Dos pares de manos se entrelazan en medio del viento que entra por la ventana. Dos pares de manos acarician la piel de sus dueños mientras que la Luna, en plenilunio, atestigua el secreto de dos amantes.

No pueden soportar estar separados, pero deben hacerlo por su bien mutuo.

¡Ah, el amor! ¡El amor que enceguece al idiota, que valentona al cobarde y que pierde al que se encapricha! El amor los forzó a permanecer ahí, encerrados en aquella habitación, en aquél lugar inimaginable. El amor los obligó a ocultar su secreto en lo más profundo de sus almas.

Un beso, dos besos, tres besos de piquito.

El cuarto beso es el más profundo, el más cálido, el que predice lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. Un dulce gemido proveniente de la garganta del más joven es señal de la veracidad de los hechos; un dulce clamor endulza los oídos del mayor, quien con un beso acalla el gemido.

Las pieles de ambos frotaban.

La calentura era una cosa sin importancia en medio de aquél acto de amor; lo que importaba era estar juntos, era vivir ese adagio nocturno como si fuera el último.

El más joven siente cómo el mayor se adentra en él con toda la dulzura posible; mirándole a los ojos, asiente con la cabeza en señal de consentimiento. El mayor, ante aquella señal, procede a demostrarle una vez más cuánto le amaba, cuánto daría su vida por la suya, cuánto daría por estar a su lado sin impedimento alguno.

El compás de la danza con la que ambos bailaban reflejaba la intensidad del momento.

No importaba cuántas posiciones cambiaran, no importaba si no actuaban cuán actores de filme porno, ¡no importaba nada! ¡Nada más que el amor que surgió en ellos!

Afuera de su habitación se podían ver la Luna y las estrellas en su plenitud; el viento empezaba a ulular, como si quisiera actuar en complicidad con la pareja.

Las caricias que se prodigaban estaban llenas de ternura, de amor, de comprensión, de cariño; sus cuerpos no eran de nadie más que de ellos. Sus almas eran como el sonido de la guitarra flamenca: Siempre llenas de vigor, llenas de espíritu, llenas de vida… Llenas de libertad.

Uno de los cuerpos se arqueó.

El éxtasis había llegado a sus cuerpos y a sus almas.

Fue hermoso y sublime.

El viento que entraba por la ventana los rodeaba mientras que ambos amantes, amparados en la oscuridad, se daban un beso casto, el último, el que sellaba su amor.

Ambos se acomodaron en el lecho; sus respiraciones entrecortadas empezaban a normalizarse.

Una voz inocente, una voz llena de temores naturales a ser descubierta, emitió la duda:

- ¿Qué pasará si nos descubren, Stan?

Stan Marsh, aferrándose a su amante, le respondió:

- Pelearemos, Buttercup… Pelearemos.

Butters Stotch se acomodó a la par con Stan y le replicó:

- Tengo miedo.

Esbozando una sonrisa con dulzura, Stan acarició la mejilla de Butters mientras le decía:

- Yo también, Buttercup… Yo también.

Butters lo abrazó con fuerza mientras que Stan, abrazándolo de manera recíproca, rezó para que, llegado el momento de que todo fuera descubierto, pudiera tener las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar al mundo que lo juzgaría junto con Butters.

Todo valía la pena si la lucha era por amor… Y ambos lo sabían perfectamente.


End file.
